


And I'll Rise Up

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Is Sad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker gets bullied, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but never fear the avengers are here, kids are mean, kids make peter cry, like damn, soft, they make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter Parker-Stark feels blue but the Avengers are always there for him.





	And I'll Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to Parkstark because I just really REALLY LOVE her writing and how they never fail to make me feel emotions and I really enjoy reading her works!

Peter Parker struggles. 

He’s ugly. 

He’s stupid. 

He’s worthless. 

He’s a curse. 

He really needs a hug. 

But lucky for him, he has a family that no matter what, will  _ always _ have back. Peter will soon learn, just how much his family cares about him. 

Peter trudged up the stairs, the taunts replaying like a record over and over in his head. 

_ Puny Parker, look how small he is! _

_ Look how skinny he is, he’s practically dead! _

_ Hey, remember when Parker got a question wrong (the teacher later corrected himself)? He’s so stupid! _

_ Stark Internship my ass! Fake Internship, however, that I can see! _

_ He’s fucking stupid! _

_ Hey, what would your mom say? OH WAIT! She’s dead! _

_ Then your father, who probably got sick of your stupid face! _

_ Then boo-hoo Uncle Ben! Whatever man! Don’t you get it! You kill people! _

_ Do yourself a favor and kill yourself! _

Peter collapsed onto his bed and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He didn’t care how loud or ugly sounded his cries were, he was so tired of living! So tired, so hurt! Nothing was ever going to change! 

However, what he didn’t hear was the Avengers outside his bedroom door feeling so hurt and broken because of their son/nephew being so hurt. 

Tony gently opened the door, wasting no time in enveloping the crying boy in a giant hug. He gently ran his fingers through Peter’s curls guiding his head against his shoulder. He rocked Peter softly as the other Avengers entered the room. 

Steve gave Peter the kindest smile one could ever make as he sat behind the whimpering boy, gently rubbing soft circles on his back. 

Natasha gently took Peter’s hands, speaking softly, “Peter, what’s wrong?” 

Peter only whimpered as he leaned against his dad’s chest, desperately craving the loving touch. 

Clint gently spoke, playing with Peter’s left hand, “C’mon kiddo, it’s going to be alright. We’ll make it better. Like by sticking an arrow in whoever is bothering you! And a few bullets too!” 

  
  


Peter let out a watery chuckle before speaking in a tone that was just above a whisper, “I hate me.” 

**_You're broken down and tired_ **

**_Of living life on a merry go round_ **

**_And you can't find the fighter_ **

Tony softened, looking down at the bundle in his arms, “Why’s that kiddo?” Peter remained silent, eyes clenched shut trying to get the burning aching feeling out of his heart. Tony gently cupped Peter’s face, “Talk to us, we’ll make it better. We’re the Avengers, we can do anything.” 

**_But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out_ **

**_And move mountains_ **

**_We gonna walk it out_ **

**_And move mountains_ **

Peter whispered against his father’s chest, “Because I’m so stupid and dumb and ugly and…” He was cut off by Tony who interjected, “Says who Peter? I think, correction, I know you are the smartest person on this planet, and yes, I mean that quite literally. Smarter than me, and you are beautiful, everyone is beautiful, especially you Peter.”

Peter shook his head, “But I am!” Steve shook his head asking softly, “Says who Peter?” Peter replied weakly, “The kids at school. They always say that I’m stupid and worthless and I’m a freak too.” He sniffled, “Sometimes they remember that I’m asexual, and then they’ll push and shove and they just keep hurting me and I just want it to stop!”

He began to cry in Tony’s arms and that was when Natasha spoke softly, because let’s face it, Natasha Alionova Romanoff wasn’t going to let some stupid  _ punks _ put her nephew down. Over her dead body, or actually, over their dead body. (This would have been a lot cooler were it not for THAT scene in Endgame.)

She spoke gently but surely, “Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark, you listen to me when I say that you are truly the smartest person on the planet. You are so smart, I don’t have enough words to explain to you, just how smart and intelligent you are.”

**_And I'll rise up_ **

**_I'll rise like the day_ **

Clint continued, remembering his own experiences from bullying and how he felt like utter shit, “Yeah Peter. You are the kindest, most sweetest person I know on this planet,” and he joked, “and I know a lot of people. Trust me when I say this, those kids at school, they aren’t and won’t ever be a fraction of what you are.”

**_I'll rise up_ **

**_I'll rise unafraid_ **

Thor continued, “Young Man of Spiders it is the truth! You are no fool! Needeth I remind you? You are worthy to lift Mjolnir! Those fools could never! You Man of Spiders helps fight against the constant peril that this world faces! If these pesky Midguardians think so little of you I may have Mjolnir teach them a few school lessons!” 

**_I'll rise up_ **

**_And I'll do it a thousand times again_ **

Peter lightly chuckled at that, but the dark thoughts were still in his head. He whispered, “But I kill people! My parents, Ben, and May!” Tony shook his head asking, “Did you force your parents onto the plane?” Peter shook his head. Tony continued, “Did you know that the plane was going to crash?” Another head shake. “Did you stab them or hurt them in some form of way that would have resulted in their passing?” Peter shook his head. Tony answered with a soft smile, “You didn’t kill them, Peter. You didn’t shoot Ben that night. You didn’t leave a kid who was clutching his uncle alone in an alley abandoned. You didn’t give your Aunt cancer, did you? Exactly. Hate to break it to you, not really but Peter you didn’t kill anyone.”

**_And I'll rise up_ **

**_High like the waves_ **

**_I'll rise up_ ** ****

Tony cupped Peter’s face, “Peter don’t you see? You are so beautiful, so smart, and if they can’t accept you for who you are, then they are just bottomfeeders who won’t get into any college or university that they could ever dream of. You understand?”

Peter nodded as the Avengers pulled him into a warm embrace, holding the boy tight. And for the first time in quite a long time, Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark felt truly happy.


End file.
